


entity

by Fallax_2019 (Fallax_and_Fulcrum)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, and alex isn't coming back, steves died a bunch of times, wowzas boyo, written like stylised drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallax_and_Fulcrum/pseuds/Fallax_2019
Summary: There is nothing. Then there is Steve.





	1. bone and blue and blood

“Alex” died. 

They do not respawn. 

. 

. 

. 

There is a trick to killing skeletons. Because, when you slash with your sword, it’ll most likely go straight through the ribcage. You should thrust downwards, breaking the collarbone and shattering the ribs. Or, you thrust _through_ it and break its spine. An axe will break its head. Even a hefty swing from a shield will shatter if, if not incapacitate it. 

. 

. 

. 

The drowned do not like Steve. 

_“_ _You let us drown,"_ one would say. 

_“_ _Why? "_

Another, 

and another, 

another another another. 

. 

. 

. 

He finds a sunken temple while exploring. These inhabitants are not the blabbering _drowned_ he has seen before. They are sentient, intelligent. 

“ _Remember_ ,”

one says, blowing water into Steve’s lungs.

“you helped build this.” 

Steve struggles for breath. He chokes on bile, but still the merfolk traps him in a toxic kiss. 

(It isn’t just water that the merfolk expells. It is skin, rotting guts and flesh, They won’t let him die, not yet.) 

“It’s not the same one,” another corrects. “it walks like him and talks like him, wears his skin but it's not 

_him._ _”_

“An imposter—!” 

(Steve does not go into water for a long time after that.)

. 

. 

. 

He loses himself to the _déjà vu_ . The trees are familiar, and ruins so _normal_ that he doesn’t realize that three steps to the left, below the trapdoor lies a chest. 

“Dirt,” he mutters before he sees it, scraping it off— 

“Leather chest-piece, chain leggings, stone axe, iron sword—” 

(He has cut himself.) 

“—and bloodstone.” 

It activates under his life-force, glowing a malicious scarlet. 

(It is not the first time he has made the same mistake.) 


	2. part ii. spin me in silk and set me alight

Alex died.

“They died,

they died,

they died,”

the parrots chatter back. 

.

.

.

Steve doesn’t know who he is. He wakes upon a world which is alien, yet familiar, to him. He doesn’t know much, except he must fear the night.

(Fear the night.)

Why?

What comes out at night?

He cannot remember. He trusts that instinctual part of himself, and  _ tunnels _ .

.

.

.

“Is this the one?”

“Hardly.”

“We should move on.”

“Let’s.”

.

.

.

The spider spins Steve a silken cocoon; he  thanks it for its string. He isn’t a fan of raw fish, but he holds a strong aversion to turning his back to water. 

(The sun dips down over the  horizon .)

Eight eyes stare at him.

(The torch slips out of his hand.)

The spider lunges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here have 100 words i wrote because i don't wanna do schoolwork


End file.
